1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing performed on a selection range designated by a user in an image processing apparatus that allows a user to designate a portion of an image and perform image processing on that portion, for example.
2. Background Art
There are cases where a displayed image includes an unnecessary object, which is an object thought to be unnecessary by a user (such as facial wrinkles or moles, or electric cables in the background). Conventionally, a function for removing such an unnecessary object from the image and performing inpainting processing to prevent unnaturalness has been proposed. Specifically, after the user designates a specific region of an image as an unnecessary region, inpainting processing is performed on the unnecessary region using the surrounding portion of the image or the like, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2013-045316A, for example. As the unnecessary region designation method performed by the user, it is common to designate the unnecessary region in units of pixels, such as the case where the user uses a digitizer or a pointing device such as a mouse to trace the outline portion of the unnecessary object while referencing an image displayed on a display.